SE Next Gen Ideas
by Tancredfan
Summary: I wonder what SE character's kids'd look like. I might make a story if you guys like it, but for right now, here's a bunch of characters I thought up over the past few weeks.


**Shinzu**: Okay, I just wanna know what you guys think about these characters. =3 I won't start the accual thing unless you guys want me to. If you have suggestions on better names, weapon forms, and stuff like that, just review! Heck you can even suggest gender changes! And btw… I have a pretty good fealing that Stein is younger then Death Scythe. I've never bothered or payed attention enough to see if that's true so… Don't laugh! xD

Name: Rin (cold)

Age: 14

Looks: Rin has long, pale blonde hair with a hint of white. Her eyes are a deep red color with small green flecks. On the side of her right arm sleave there's a Moon symbol and on the left there's a Sun symbol. She wears a long black jacket that's buttoned up to the waist and at the collar bone. Most of the time her pants are a greenish color but sometimes they are black or red.

Other: Rin has spent most of her life trying to ignore Spirit/Death Scythe. Sometimes Rin and Maka hide from him and other times they force themselves to see him. She is best friends with her brother, Mikon, Death, Kagaku, Gai, and Hana (or Red Star). Rin has the ability to detect souls and see what they look like.

Personality: Most of the time she is very, very calm and, even in the worst situations, has a hard time wondering how anyone can be worried or scared. Rin is as kind as her mother but, if you piss her off, she can get really mean.

Parents: Soul and Maka

Name: Mikon (sometimes called Eater because of how much he eats when no one's looking)

Age: 12

Looks: He has somewhat spikey white hair with a small amount of blonde. His eyes are bright green in color. Mikon's clothes are all brightly colored in oranges, yellows and white. There are two stickers on his head band; one has the Death City symbol (you know…it looks like Shinigami-sama's mask) and the other has the picture of a soul. His shirt is orange, or yellow, with short sleaves and a pocket in the front. Mikon's pants are always a white-ish gray color and he'll wash them himself if he has to.

Other: Mikon doesn't care much for Death Scythe. His sister, Rin, has always been his best friend even though he has many more. He is the biggest trouble maker in the school and often annoys the crud outta Shinigami, Kid, and Death. His name means 'Wild'.

Personality: Just about all the time Mikon is crazy, wild, and often way off track. He is rarely kind inless it's his friends and always manages to get out of trouble with the school's teachers. If he's just the tiniest bit scared he is hesitant to go into battle.

Parents: Soul and Maka

Name: Kagaku (meaning 'science')

Age: 16

Looks: He has white-gray hair that goes down past his ears. His eyes are bright a blue with dark blue around the pupil. His clothes _look_ stitched up, but that's just because of his crappy sewing skils. Most of Kagaku's clothes are just different colors of grey, pink, red, black, and purple. He, too, has the Moon and Sun on his sleaves and most of the times his pants are shorts or black pants. Kagaku has an insane look but is really kind…

Other: Kagaku loves science but he often gets knocked out from the loud screeching noises that the door makes when it's open. When he is alone he'll sing 'This is Halloween' to himself or just mess around with Stein's things. Most of the time, though, he is outside practicing things with Hana and Rin. He is always calling the younger children 'little kids' even if they are only a few months younger then him.

Personality: He's extremely kind and caring…untill you mess up one of his experaments. Kagaku can, most of the time, knock someone out with just a small amount of soul-electricity stuff and enjoys every moment of it. You could call him the…happy-insanse-scientist-kid-with-multiple-personalities.

Parents: Franken Stein and unknown

Name: Death

Age: Kid doesn't want me to tell you buuttt….he's about 14.

Looks: Even though Kid gets really sad, Death is almost always unsymmetrical. He, once again, has the Moon/Sun thing on his sleaves. His shirt is black with red rectangular strips around the bottom of his shirt. On the back there's a Death City symbol. His pants are black with randomly places red spots. Death's eyes are yellow and orange and his hair has three stripes on the left side (opposite of Kid's stripes).

Other: He's the son of a Shinigami but doesn't really care about it at the moment. Death's always told that he doesn't have to go to school but insists and is litterally always trying to hunt evil humans. Although he doesn't have a partner, he often finds Mikon out and is able to match his soul wavelength.

Personality: Pretty mean but very nice to his friends and partner.

Parents: Kid and unknown (or should it be Crona since I think s/he's a girl ;D)

Name: Koi (love) or Niji (rainbow)

Age: 10

Looks: Her hair is a bright, bright purple color with different color ribons. She has a light purple jacket that goes down to her feet and is buttoned up to just above the knees and just below the waist. Niji's pants are long and baggy and the color of yellow. Her eyes are an odd shade of blue-ish purple and her gloves are bright pink.

Other: One day she just showed up at Death City after hearing that some kids were being chosen as partners. The first friend she made was Death and Rin and soon her partner became Death. Her weapon form is a sword. Koi's blade is black, tinted purple, with a yellow handle and black designs.

Personality: She's a lot like Patty in different ways but gets really serious at times. She can change her hand into a blade when she's mad and that happens quit a lot.

Parents: Unknown completely (litteraly. She's a made up char.)

Name: Hana (flower)

Age: 15

Looks: Hana's clothes are quite simple in many ways. She just has a black shirt with white sleaves and the Moon/Sun symbols are opposite of everyone elses. Since most people hate her Clan Hana has to keep most of her shoulder hidden with sleaves or a jacket. Her hair is a dark red (hence the name 'Red Star') and her eyes are a coal black color. She wears baggy shorts most of the time

Other: Hana is always ready for battle and says she 'has no fear' even though her fear is loosing her partner, Gai. You will always see her with her hair tied back. ((That's all I can say without giving something away. ;3 ))

Name: Gai (scythe or victory song)

Age: 15

Looks: Very short, messy, dark brown hair. Gai's eyes are a kind, bright blue. His clothes, too, are very simple. He has a very light tunic (white) with a yellow star on his back. Gai has got a belt that's a yellow-goldish color with black designs. On his pants there are mulit-colored stars and swirls.

Other: He has hated his brother to death ever since they discovered that they could change into weapons. His best friend is just about everyone.

Personality: Kind, mean, caring. Gai's always at least one of those every moment of the day. He litterally might be kind on moment, mean or caring the next. It's completely unpredictable.

Parents: Tsubaki and unknown

Weapons:

Mikon- a scythe

Koi/Niji- sword

Gai- a scythe on chains

Meisters:

Rin

Death

Hana

Half-Meisters:

Kagaku

All the Meisters in my story all have the Sun and Moon on their sleaves. ;D It's just something I thought would be cool. If you don't like that, I'll just make the group of friends have the symbols. Hehe, this is only the first main characters. xD I'm not going to make Liz or Patty's kid- well, maybe, it's totally up to you- and I'm still wondering if Ox Ford and the Death Scythes should have one. Heck, I'm still wondering if I should make Kagaku a brother just so he could annoy the crap outta him. Well…PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm trying to think up a pwnsom plot and stuff, and these are just the characters. Or do you want me to just make a fanfic with a bunch of random stories I come up with?


End file.
